


Drowned

by IneffableMarten



Series: GOvember [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Comfort Aziraphale, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, GOvember, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Unbeta'ed, discorporation is a euphemism, snogging on the south downs beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableMarten/pseuds/IneffableMarten
Summary: Crowley sent Aziraphale a smile back and presently saw him walk around the car. Their hands interlaced when he approached. Finally, we can be alone, Crowley realised, and the same thought must have come over Aziraphale as his eyes briefly darted to the ground, full of emotion.“I am so glad to be here with you, my darling”, he uttered. Crowley only squeezed those beloved palms in response. “Why don’t we come closer to the sea?”[Day 19 of GOvember.]
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: GOvember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006314
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this off of my GOvember writing challenge prompt. The beginning of the beach scene, though, had been inspired by one of Caspian's tweets - so long ago that they probably don't even remember me asking to use their idea for a story.
> 
> A big shout-out to my friends in the writing server (Jen, Naro, Kathrine, Arvy, Julia, Eirian, Obliquity and others) whose lovely reactions urged me on, I love you people so much!
> 
> This fanfic should have arrived much earlier but, to quote Campbell Bain the visionary, I will not be constrained by the laws of time and space.

“This view— would you look at it!” exclaimed Aziraphale.

Crowley hummed in agreement, standing on the other side of the Bentley parked by the cottage they had just moved into. It offered a gorgeous view of the South Downs beach, indeed: the sunset had tinged the sky in all conceivable hues, and languorous seawater was sliding to and fro along a clean stretch of land, parted from the rest of the world by a cliff on each side. Flashes of light flickered off the water, luring the lovers to peer right into its calm and freeing depths. Unshielded by the sunglasses because he no longer needed them, Crowley squinted at Aziraphale against the sun and the overflow of pure exultation in those blue eyes made his stomach jolt.

“‘S a perfect place for an angel, I think. Idyllic.” In the silence hanging over the beach, his voice sounded magnified to his ears.

“But not so perfect for a demon?” Aziraphale pouted with a twinkle in his eye.

“Oh, any place is perfect for a demon if the demon in question can lead a simple and unbothered life.”

Crowley sent Aziraphale a smile back and presently saw him walk around the car. Their hands interlaced when he approached. Finally, we can be alone, Crowley realised, and the same thought must have come over Aziraphale as his eyes briefly darted to the ground, full of emotion.

“I am so glad to be here with you, my darling”, he uttered. Crowley only squeezed those beloved palms in response. “Why don’t we come closer to the sea?”

They stepped onto the shore side-by-side and halted right by the wet line in the sand. Immediately, cool and salty air engulfed them. Aziraphale inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes with pleasure, and Crowley knew what was going to happen moments in advance—and joined in. Two pairs of gigantic wings—one snowy, the other jet black—whooshed into being behind their backs. Both creatures rolled their shoulders back with a sigh of relief, released from the strain that had amassed there over the centuries: life in a bustling and packed megapolis such as London allowed little chance to stretch like that. 

Crowley watched Aziraphale catch on the sunlight, and—  _ talk about the view. _

He was absolutely magnificent. Corporations were a pretense, a mere container for the true unearthly forms that had hardly ever revealed themselves. But in bare sunrays, unrestrained by the demands of the material world, Aziraphale’s form came through. The sun filled the physical body to the brim, and soon the light was emanating from the translucent frame in all directions, so blinding that Crowley had to lean back and cover his eyes. Angelic wings flapped softly in the wind, scattering some of the aura particles around, and their owner turned his face towards the sea—the hunger for liberty so clearly plastered across his face before, gradually being fulfilled now.

All of the background suddenly dissolved in the ethereal luminance. Lightheaded from the radiance pouring over him, Crowley was drowning. He was unable to stand against it. The currents flooded and wrapped and slayed him so much more powerfully than the holy water could ever do.

“Angel”, he managed weakly, “you are literally brilliant.”

“My dear!” Aziraphale turned to him with a wince, face flushed, beaming a smile. “You’re quite spectacular yourself”, he added, taking in Crowley’s figure from head to wings to toe. 

“I’m not glowing like a  _ star _ ! Not anymore, I s’pose.”

Instinctively, Crowley looked down at their reflections in the water. Next to the electric white shape which was Aziraphale, there was all but a dark smudge. A stain. A contaminant.

His heart sank. 

“‘M a demon, remember? Not in your league”, he said faintly, unable to hide his bitterness. “You are beautiful, angel, and I’ve lost that for good.”

Suddenly, he wished he could vanish before those majestic and powerful eyes that were inspecting him so urgently now. He was going to turn away in shame but a pair of hands clutched his forearms to prevent it.

“Crowley, why on Earth would you say such a hurtful thing about yourself? But you  _ do  _ glow. Don’t you know?” 

“Oh, come off it”.

Crowley snapped out of the grasp, unable to look Aziraphale in the eye through the hurt prickling his nose and obscuring his vision. Why did he always have to be so  _ bloody nice _ ?

After a moment or two, a warm hand returned onto his shoulder. Aziraphale was earnest, and the amount of sadness Crowley saw in those eyes as he dared look back was dumbstrucking. 

“You are wrong, Crowley”, said the angel quietly, “but it appears to me you’re unaware that you are. So I want you to see something. Please. Watch your reflection and wait until the sun is fully set.”

And, of course, Crowley watched.

The burning blob of the sun was diminishing on the horizon by the minute; it subsided under the deep blue of the oncoming night, punctured by a handful of tiny yet vivid beads. Aziraphale’s hand cupping his shoulder fixedly, Crowley noticed with astonishment that the white angelic glow beside him grew fainter and fainter in the darkening waters but, instead, his own silhouette began to send off colourful sparks, sure enough. He pulled his head up and swirled to see thin streams of distant starlight projecting into his wings, bouncing among the feathers like they were home, colouring him like neon lights.

“I— I had no idea”, Crowley muttered.

He felt a gentle pull and ended up in Aziraphale’s feathery embrace which was followed by a touch of lips, unbearably delicate as it had always been at times like this. Blindly, too numb to register what was happening, Crowley responded to it as if he had been delivered a drink after hours and hours of debilitating thirst. 

“My dear”, Aziraphale breathed out between planting kisses all over Crowley’s face, the weight of those simple words making his insides flutter, “I thought you knew. You  _ attract  _ light. All those stars you have created are drawn towards you because you are their master. Their beautiful, kind master. And I see that every time by night, every time you come close to turning into your true form. Every time—”, he pulled back to intercept Crowley’s gaze, “—we make love.”

Heat crept up to Crowley’s face under the piercing and instantly hooded eyes before him. The demon froze and the angel waited until he came back to his senses to let their feathers intertwine. 

“You are a creature of the night, and it becomes you so well it nearly discorporates me”, whispered Aziraphale into Crowley’s ear, and the waft of air, coupled by a nip at a spot just below his jaw, turned his mind into a jumble. “It wouldn’t matter to me if you weren’t either way because I love you.” One hand sinking into the hair at the back of his head to tug at the red strands. “So much.” The other hand on the bare skin under his black shirt, bringing their hips tight. “Pray, darling, remember that.”

Moved by these words to his very core and robbed of all coherent thought, Crowley gasped and sucked a breath in as the lips dragged further down his neck. He dug his fingers into Aziraphale with no reply and their bodies melted into each other, every motion perfectly synchronised by this time under interchangeable initiatives, hands travelling over all of the bodies they could reach. The lovers were meeting midway open-mouthed, and needy, and drunk, and submerging into the depths of an ocean that set the trails left by the strokes of their limbs on fire.

“Angel”, groaned Crowley when they parted at last, sizzling from all the friction, “fancy a spot of discorporation?”

“Temptation accomplished”, huffed Aziraphale and Crowley, overtaken for good, tugged him down onto the sand.

Afterwards, there was only the night, the beach, and the ocean between them. Tonight and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far, thank you so much!! Your interest means the world to me as I'm quite new to fanfiction posting. Also, this is my first work above the G rating ever. I would especially appreciate your comments and criticism because I really, REALLY want to grow.
> 
> There will definitely be more!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ineffablemarten) and [Tumblr](https://ineffablemarten.tumblr.com) \- I post Good Omens meta and trivia, as well as WIP snippets. Would love to connect with you there!


End file.
